sumona makes kapil jealous
by anisha.gautam.988
Summary: This sttory is about kapil and sumona its sumona's bday and kapil and all of them had planned a surprise for her. There is a character sumit who kapil thinks sumona likes...now lets see who gets who


kapil was sleeping in his house after a full day shoot sudenly a phone call came at 11:00..."hellow kapil" it was ali..."hi ali kya ho caliing me so night..hey its not that night its just 11:00...ali itna shoot karne kei baad 11:00 bhi rat kei 3:00 baje jaisa lagta hei tu nahi smjhe ga acha vaise tune phone kyu kiya...?...aree kapil vo sab batanei ka time nahi hei jaldi set pei pohoch urgent hei jaldi...!...k par..and ali cutted his phone...!  
kapil reached at the set...hey kya hoa sab kuch thik to hei na...sumona to thi..k..ha baba kapil sab thik hei aur tere bivi bhi...kya bivi tere to...matlab tv mei bivi...:P...achha par phir hoaa kya yeh to batao...aree kapil bhul gaya ajj sumona ka b'day hei and we all had planned a surprise for ok ab smjha..!achha to abb tayare shuru kare..? ha..so ali ajj sumona kei leye cake mere taraf sei..achha thik hei par itne rat ko cake kahasei milega tujhe..vo darasal mera 1 dost hei shantanu he owns a cake shop so he can give me...kk gd..kapil went to his frnds house..hi shanu..hi kapil kya hoaa itne rat ko...wnt an urgent cake..y anyones b'day...ya sumona's...oh nice so welcome kapil plss choose a cake kapil chosse a big heart shaped cake and wrote "to my show wife sumona happy b'day" then after they had finished all the decortions kapil called sumona..."hello sumona...hi kapil kya hoa...vo sumona ajj 1 urgent shoot hei to plss aa jao..par kapil mujyhe pehele to nahi bataya gaya tha phir abb kyu...vo mujye pta nhi sumona bas tum jaldi aa jao par ache sei tayar hokei aana cause ajj special shoot hei..thik hei bye...bye" then kapil hid behind the door and peeped out as soon as sumona came he told all of them to off the lights she came near the door and was going to open the door when...tring tring rang her phone...hello...happy b'day to u happy b'day to u happy b'day dear sumona happy b'day to u...oh thanks sumit ty a lot..hey sumona can u come here we r having a party for ur b'day...oh sure...and she went kapil saw all this he oned the lights and crash he broke the flower pot...hey! kapil stop breaking things plss..ya kapil i am sure she will come back said preety with hope in her eyes...here sumona was half way away from the set when she remembered of her shoot oh no i dint even inform them shet i should go and tell them and she returned kapil saw her comming her imidiatly offed the light all of them hid sumwhere and then within opened the door oh gosh whats all this no light she said and waled ahed as soon as she came on a circle all lights onned and roses fell on her...happy b'day sumona all of them said at once...hey thank you very much fnds...then sumona had to cut the cake wow so beautiful cake who brought this...kiska dil mujypar aagaya...?...kapil..everyone said at once...oh thats so sweet..so lets cut the cake..hey kapil u also cut it with her..ya kapil cut said sumona...so they cut the cake and then again sumonas phone rang...hellow sumona..oh hi sumit..hey r u not commin to my party..? she narated the whole story to him then...oh kk so u enjoy cause kapil is inpo. than me...sumona blushed a lill...so sumit do 1 thing u only cum here we'll enjoy all together...oh kk gr8 idea sumona...after some time he came...sumona ran and gave him a side ways hug kapil was felling very jealous in his mind...hey frnds as u all know he is sumit my bst frnd in school dayse and sumit she is preety...she introdused everone and at last "and this is...the gr8 comedian kapil sharma right..? ya ur right sumit...hey hey frnds lets all play a game said preety..k..its name is relation game i mean now if i have q. and kapil have ans. so i will give u 3 peoples name and 3 types of relatioons or to do smthing with that person u have to choose who u will chosse for whoom...! kk aggred everyone...the question came on preety and ans on sumona...hmm so sumona names r kapil,ali and sumit...and things to do r kiss for 10 sec.,propose,hug...! sumona hugged ali she kissed sumit and went to kapil "kapil i luv u " as she finished next was q. on ali ans. on kapil...so kapil ur options r the same but people r sumona preety and boa...hmm then kapil went and hugged boa kissed preety and proposed sumona then preety said...agar donno taraf sei luv hei to karlo shadi..sumona and kapil gave her loks then preety said k 1 more game word game so i am starting " cnwk " kapil- amking happy sumona-kapil sumit-sumona ali-best ccouples the movement he said that they both ran behing him with their chapals then preety said hey lets sleep here on set today cause its too late to go home...everyone nodded...at night kapil was thinking does sumona like sumit...it was all seen on his face so sumit saw and replied slowly no kapil was shocked when he heard an ans when he saw left and right everyone was asleep so he thought it would be man ka vehem then here the same thing happened with sumona she was thinking does kapil like preet then preety to slowly replied...no sumona too was shocked but dint see anyone..then next day when kapil was packing his bag sumona said " kapil do u luv preeti...? " no sumona never she is jst my best frnd n sumona...so u like sumit...? no kapil he too is jst my frnd i jst like 1 person...who..? u i luv u kapil...i luv u too sumona...everyone heard this and clapped for them...! happy ending... :) ;) 


End file.
